Behind the Scenes/Take 7
BTS-JM-T080311.jpg|''"Chillin on location"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter August 3, 2011 BTS-TG-T080311a.jpeg|''"The coolest"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 3, 2011 BTS-TG-T080311b.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 3, 2011 BTS-TG-T080311c.jpeg|''"And we've just announced our engagement…!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 3, 2011 BTS-KV-T080311a.jpg|''None'' Kirsten Vangsness Twitter August 3, 2011 BTS-SW-T080311.jpg|''"Hook, line & sinker! Line Producer Harry Bring's new sandals on the set of 7x03, "Dorado Falls." #criminalminds"'' CM Writers Twitter August 3, 2011 BTS-DJ-T080311.jpg|''"Behind The Scenes photo shoot for CBS"'' Dayne Johnson Twitter August 3, 2011 BTS-KV-T080311b.jpg|''"@ajcookofficial & me doing the "look away" look at this tca thing. @PauleyP I expect to see that pic of us soon xxoo"'' Kirsten Vangsness Twitter August 3, 2011 BTS-GA-T080311.jpg|''"amazing people, so sweet and welcoming."'' Set visitor Tumblr August 3, 2011 BTS-GA-T080411a.jpg|''"@Gibsonthomas @CBSTweet Thomas Gibson on set today with @EWSandraG before his interview."'' Vernon Cheek Twitter August 4, 2011 BTS-GA-T080411b.jpg|''"@Vangsness @GUBLERNATION @CBSTweet on set today before their interview with Entertainment Weekly."'' Vernon Cheek Twitter August 4, 2011 BTS-TG-T080411a.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 4, 2011 BTS-SW-T080411.jpg|''"Matthew @GUBLERNATION on the set of #criminalminds 7x03, "Dorado Falls"."'' CM Writers Twitter August 4, 2011 BTS-JM-T080411.jpg|''None'' Joe Mantegna Twitter August 4, 2011 BTS-RD-T080411.jpg|''"That's fellow writer @iKimHarrison and I terrified after watching the producers' cut of CM 7x01, "It Takes a Village"."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter August 4, 2011 BTS-GA-T080411c.jpg|''"@CBSTweet The entire cast of Criminal Minds speaking to Entertainment Weekly today"'' Vernon Cheek Twitter August 4, 2011 BTS-TG-T080411b.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 4, 2011 BTS-GA-T080411d.jpg|''"@CBSTweet @ajcookofficial AJ Cook strikes a pose on set today after her interview with @EWSandraG"'' Vernon Cheek Twitter August 4, 2011 BTS-RD-T080511.jpg|''"Doing my part for the #criminalminds / Quixote Studios blood drive. Go #redcross !!!"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter August 5, 2011 BTS-SW-T080511.jpg|''"Tech Advisor Matt Sigloch w/ the guys of Gun Metal as they suit up for action on the set of #criminalminds 7x03."'' CM Writers Twitter August 5, 2011 BTS-DJ-T080611.jpg|''"CBS photo shoot."'' Dayne Johnson Twitter August 6, 2011 BTS-TG-T080611.png|''"Doing new season promos today…"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 6, 2011 BTS-GA-T080811.jpg|''"@CBSTweet @CBSLA #CriminalMinds Shemar Moore training for his MS Bike ride in honor of his mother."'' Vernon Cheek Twitter date BTS-DJ-T080811a.jpg|''"The BAU after dark.."'' Dayne Johnson Twitter August 8, 2011 BTS-DJ-T080811b.jpg|''"Criminal Minds.... The Round Table room after dark."'' Dayne Johnson Twitter August 8, 2011 BTS-SW-T080811.jpg|''"That's a wrap on #criminalminds 7x03! Look for it and rising star Hana Hayes (pictured w/ TG) Oct. 5 @ 9pm on CBS!"'' CM Writers Twitter August 8, 2011 BTS-TG-T080811.png|''"The man, the myth…"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 8, 2011 BTS-AF-T080911.jpg|''"Happiness!!!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter August 9, 2011 BTS-TG-T080911a.png|''"Greetings from ersatz Idaho"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 9, 2011 BTS-TG-T080911b.png|''"Got it yet?"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 9, 2011 BTS-SW-T080911.jpg|''"Talk about a blind spot. Rigging the BAU SUV. #criminalminds"'' CM Writers Twitter August 9, 2011 BTS-AF-T081011a.jpg|''None'' Anna Fleiner Twitter August 10, 2011 BTS-AF-T081011b.jpg|''"One of krish's responsibilities working with/for Paget... @K_T_Rib @pagetpaget"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter August 10, 2011 BTS-TG-T081011a.jpg|''"@CriminalMusings RT @Gibsonthomas care to tweet a photo of whomever/whatever is to your immediate right?"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 10, 2011 BTS-TG-T081011b.png|''"Sometimes you never know what you'll find in the bat boot…"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 10, 2011 BTS-AF-T081011c.jpg|''"Here's a yummy treat for you all..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter August 10, 2011 BTS-AF-T081011d.jpg|''"Another one of Krish's many responsibilities @K_T_Rib @pagetpaget"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter August 10, 2011 BTS-TG-T081011c.png|''"The one, the only Flea. To quote: “If you don’t get me on your show it’s a failure…let's go hound some adults…!”"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 10, 2011 BTS-TG-T081011d.png|''"Larry Teng, boy director, hard at work…"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 10, 2011 BTS-TG-T081011e.jpg|''"Goofy smile!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 10, 2011 BTS-SW-T081011.jpg|''"Behind the scenes of 7x04 "Painless". Written by Breen Frazier. Directed by Larry Teng. #criminalminds"'' CM Writers Twitter August 10, 2011 BTS-TG-T081111.png|''"Dayne!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 11, 2011 BTS-RD-T081111.jpg|''"Out to lunch with my favorite ladies of post production: @NowKindSage and @JenKetelsen"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter August 11, 2011 BTS-SW-T081211a.jpg|''"Dr. Reid gets stumped! Behind the scenes of 7x04, "Painless". #criminalminds"'' CM Writers Twitter August 12, 2011 BTS-SW-T081211b.jpg|''"Dr. Reid gets stumped! Behind the scenes of 7x04, "Painless". #criminalminds"'' CM Writers Twitter August 12, 2011 BTS-SW-T081211c.jpg|''"Dr. Reid gets stumped! Behind the scenes of 7x04, "Painless". #criminalminds"'' CM Writers Twitter August 12, 2011 BTS-KR-T081211a.jpg|''"I'm often asked what the stars read. This is what Shemar is reading on set today."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter August 12, 2011 BTS-KR-T081211b.jpg|''"Shooting in a high school library today. Not sure if this is the best magazine for the students. Don't you think?"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter August 12, 2011 BTS-KR-T081211c.jpg|''"@Kitten0409 just this. RT @K_T_Rib And you, have time to read anything while on set? :)"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter August 12, 2011 BTS-TG-T081511a.png|''"Monday at the office"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 15, 2011 BTS-AF-T081511a.jpg|''"Photo shoot..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter August 15, 2011 BTS-LA-T081511a.jpg|''"The cast season 7"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter August 15, 2011 BTS-LA-T081511b.jpg|''"Yay!"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter August 15, 2011 BTS-TG-T081511b.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 15, 2011 BTS-LA-T081511c.jpg|''"Beauties"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter August 15, 2011 BTS-AF-T081511b.jpg|''"More..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter August 15, 2011 BTS-LA-T081511d.jpg|''"Garcia"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter August 15, 2011 BTS-TG-T081511c.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 15, 2011 BTS-LA-T081511e.jpg|''"Lookie lookie xxx Sweet thang!"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter August 15, 2011 BTS-DJ-T081511a.jpg|''"Nice Tush..."'' Dayne Johnson Twitter August 15, 2011 BTS-DJ-T081511b.jpg|''"Behind The Scenes"'' Dayne Johnson Twitter August 15, 2011 BTS-AF-T081511c.jpg|''"Making people pretty..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter August 15, 2011 BTS-AF-T081511d.jpg|''"Touch-up..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter August 15, 2011 BTS-TG-T081511d.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 15, 2011 BTS-TG-T081511e.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 15, 2011 BTS-SW-T081511.jpg|''"Hotel patrons get room with a view, don't have to pay extra! Behind the scenes of 7x04, "Painless". #criminalminds"'' CM Writers Twitter August 15, 2011 BTS-KR-T081511.jpg|''"And all the children have gone......"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter August 15, 2011 BTS-JM-T081511.jpg|''"Some dear friends came by the set today."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter August 15, 2011 BTS-TG-T081611a.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 16, 2011 BTS-KR-T081611a.jpg|''"Gubler's new trailer."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter August 16, 2011 BTS-MG-T081611.jpg|''"me in a box while shemar eats a burrito"'' Matthew Gray Gubler Twitter August 16, 2011 BTS-TG-T081611b.png|''"Profile lineup"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 16, 2011 BTS-TG-T081611c.png|''"You know whoob..."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 16, 2011 BTS-TG-T081611d.jpeg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 16, 2011 BTS-KR-T081611b.jpg|''"Trying my best to find a happy place while fanning diva @pagetpaget"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter August 16, 2011 BTS-SW-T081611.jpg|''"Ms. @Vangsness and her posse! Behind the scenes of #criminalminds 7x04, "Painless"."'' CM Writers Twitter August 16, 2011 BTS-LA-T081711.jpg|''"Good Morning!"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter August 17, 2011 BTS-KR-T081711a.jpg|''"@annafleiner BEST SET EVER!!!!!"'' Krish Riberiro Twitter August 17, 2011 BTS-KR-T081711b.jpg|''"Once it hits your lips, it's sooo good!"'' Krish Riberiro Twitter August 17, 2011 BTS-GA-T081711a.jpg|''"Someone is up for an interview with John Salley of GAME ON! today on the set of #criminalminds."'' Vernon Cheek Twitter August 17, 2011 BTS-TG-T081711.png|''"Some of the boys of camera: Darcy, Corey, Mike, and Pepe…"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 17, 2011 BTS-GA-T081711b.jpg|''"@CBSTweet @ajcookofficial had a favorite NFL team. Can you guess?"'' Vernon Cheek Twitter August 17, 2011 BTS-GA-T081711c.jpg|''"@CBSTweet @ajcookofficial GAME ON! with John Salley interviewed AJ Cook of Criminal Minds today."'' Vernon Cheek Twitter August 17, 2011 BTS-SW-T081711.jpg|''"Director Larry Teng and Writer Breen Frazier behind the scenes of #criminalminds 7x04, "Painless"."'' CM Writers Twitter August 17, 2011 BTS-SW-T081811a.jpg|''"Cade Owens AKA "Jack Hotchner" and his real life mom, Erica, pictured on the set of #criminalminds 7x04, "Painless"."'' CM Writers Twitter August 18, 2011 BTS-JM-T081811.jpg|''"Ready for the read through"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter August 18, 2011 BTS-TG-T081811.png|''"Readthru repast"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 18, 2011 BTS-SW-T081811b.jpg|''"That's a wrap on #criminalminds 7x04, "Painless". Watch 4 it Oct 12 @ 9pm on CBS. There may or may not be an explosion! Here's the aftermath..."'' CM Writers Twitter August 18, 2011 BTS-SW-T081811c.jpg|''"That's a wrap on #criminalminds 7x04, "Painless". Watch 4 it Oct 12 @ 9pm on CBS. There may or may not be an explosion! Here's the aftermath..."'' CM Writers Twitter August 18, 2011 BTS-SW-T081811d.jpg|''"That's a wrap on #criminalminds 7x04, "Painless". Watch 4 it Oct 12 @ 9pm on CBS. There may or may not be an explosion! Here's the aftermath..."'' CM Writers Twitter August 18, 2011 BTS-GA-T081811a.jpg|''None'' Media Countour YouTube Channel August 18, 2011 BTS-GA-T081811b.jpg|''None'' Media Countour YouTube Channel August 18, 2011 BTS-GA-T081811c.jpg|''None'' Media Countour YouTube Channel August 18, 2011 BTS-GA-T081811d.jpg|''None'' Media Countour YouTube Channel August 18, 2011 BTS-GA-T081811e.jpg|''None'' Media Countour YouTube Channel August 18, 2011 BTS-GA-T081811f.jpg|''None'' Media Countour YouTube Channel August 18, 2011 BTS-GA-T081811g.jpg|''None'' Media Countour YouTube Channel August 18, 2011 BTS-GA-T081811h.jpg|''None'' Media Countour YouTube Channel August 18, 2011 BTS-GA-T081811i.jpg|''None'' Media Countour YouTube Channel August 18, 2011 BTS-GA-T081811j.jpg|''None'' Media Countour YouTube Channel August 18, 2011 BTS-GA-T081811k.jpg|''None'' Media Countour YouTube Channel August 18, 2011 BTS-GA-T081811l.jpg|''None'' Media Countour YouTube Channel August 18, 2011 BTS-GA-T081811m.jpg|''None'' Media Countour YouTube Channel August 18, 2011 BTS-GA-T081811n.jpg|''None'' Media Countour YouTube Channel August 18, 2011 BTS-GA-T081811o.jpg|''None'' Media Countour YouTube Channel August 18, 2011 BTS-GA-T081811p.jpg|''None'' Media Countour YouTube Channel August 18, 2011 BTS-RD-T081911.jpg|''"Bring it."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter August 19, 2011 BTS-AF-T081911.jpg|''"A message from Shemar..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter August 19, 2011 BTS-TG-T081911a.jpg|''"RT @Elliya Any clue for us to know where you are today? parking lot in Feint Louis..."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 19, 2011 BTS-TG-T081911b.jpeg|''"None"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 19, 2011 BTS-TG-T081911c.jpeg|''"None"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 19, 2011 BTS-TG-T081911d.png|''"None"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 19, 2011 BTS-GA-T081911a.jpeg|''"Actors Thomas Gibson and Matthew Grey Gubler were spotted taking a break from filming and seeking some shade under trees on Kraft Avenue, just off Moorpark."'' Anna King Web Magazine August 19, 2011 BTS-GA-T081911b.jpeg|''"Actors Thomas Gibson and Matthew Grey Gubler were spotted taking a break from filming and seeking some shade under trees on Kraft Avenue, just off Moorpark."'' Anna King Web Magazine August 19, 2011 BTS-GA-T081911c.jpeg|''"Matthew Grey Gubler, who plays Dr. Spencer Reid in 'Criminal Minds'."'' Anna King Web Magazine August 19, 2011 BTS-GA-T081911d.jpeg|''"Thomas Gibson, who plays Aaron Hotchner in 'Criminal Minds'."'' Anna King Web Magazine August 19, 2011 BTS-GA-T081911e.jpeg|''"Thomas Gibson, who plays Aaron Hotchner in 'Criminal Minds'."'' Anna King Web Magazine August 19, 2011 BTS-GA-T081911f.jpeg|''"'Criminal Minds' Season 7 being filmed in Valley Stores Center Mall parking lot, Tujunga Village."'' Anna King Web Magazine August 19, 2011 BTS-GA-T081911g.jpeg|''"'The scene, which involved a coroner's van and a large blue dumpster (an ominous combination) was being shot Friday afternoon in Studio City."'' Anna King Web Magazine August 19, 2011 BTS-SW-T082211.jpg|''"JJ aka @ajcookofficial sporting some spiffy ear gear on the set of #criminalminds 7x05, "From Childhood's Hour"."'' CM Writers Twitter August 22, 2011 BTS-GA-T082211a.jpg|''"Shooting for an episode of "Criminal Minds", due to air Oct. 19, closed down the Holly Street Bridge to traffic for several hours Monday. Reportedly the plot involves the mother of a serial killer."'' Walt Mancini Pasadena Start News August 22, 2011 BTS-GA-T082211b.jpg|''"Shooting for an episode of "Criminal Minds", due to air Oct. 19, closed down the Holly Street Bridge to traffic for several hours Monday. Reportedly the plot involves the mother of a serial killer."'' Walt Mancini Pasadena Start News August 22, 2011 BTS-GA-T082211c.jpg|''"Shooting for an episode of "Criminal Minds", due to air Oct. 19, closed down the Holly Street Bridge to traffic for several hours Monday. Reportedly the plot involves the mother of a serial killer."'' Walt Mancini Pasadena Start News August 22, 2011 BTS-GA-T082211d.jpg|''"Shooting for an episode of "Criminal Minds", due to air Oct. 19, closed down the Holly Street Bridge to traffic for several hours Monday. Reportedly the plot involves the mother of a serial killer."'' Walt Mancini Pasadena Start News August 22, 2011 BTS-GA-T082211e.jpg|''"Shooting for an episode of "Criminal Minds", due to air Oct. 19, closed down the Holly Street Bridge to traffic for several hours Monday. Reportedly the plot involves the mother of a serial killer."'' Walt Mancini Pasadena Start News August 22, 2011 BTS-GA-T082211f.jpg|''"Shooting for an episode of "Criminal Minds", due to air Oct. 19, closed down the Holly Street Bridge to traffic for several hours Monday. Reportedly the plot involves the mother of a serial killer."'' Walt Mancini Pasadena Start News August 22, 2011 BTS-GA-T082211g.jpg|''"Shooting for an episode of "Criminal Minds", due to air Oct. 19, closed down the Holly Street Bridge to traffic for several hours Monday. Reportedly the plot involves the mother of a serial killer."'' Walt Mancini Pasadena Start News August 22, 2011 BTS-AF-T082311.jpg|''"Joel, our Treckie basecamp PA."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter August 23, 2011 BTS-SW-T082311a.jpg|''"Guest actor Brecken Lawrence interviews @JoeMantegna for a school project on the set of #criminalminds 7x05."'' CM Writers Twitter August 23, 2011 BTS-SW-T082311b.jpg|''"The question: "What advice do you have for young actors like me?" #criminalminds"'' CM Writers Twitter August 23, 2011 BTS-TG-T082311a.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 23, 2011 BTS-TG-T082311b.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 23, 2011 BTS-TG-T082411.png|''"Goob contemplates the edibility of a grasshopper…"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 24, 2011 BTS-AF-T082411.jpg|''"Fun props on set..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter August 24, 2011 BTS-GA-T082411.jpg|''"Here's a present for those of you that think @JoeMantegna and I look alike - #Criminalminds"'' Jon Cassar Twitter August 24, 2011 BTS-TG-T082511a.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 25, 2011 BTS-TG-T082511b.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 25, 2011 BTS-SW-T082511a.jpg|''"Shemar says hi to a "few" fans on the set of #criminalminds 7x05!"'' CM Writers Twitter August 25, 2011 BTS-SW-T082511b.jpg|''"Shemar says hi to a "few" fans on the set of #criminalminds 7x05!"'' CM Writers Twitter August 25, 2011 BTS-SW-T082511c.jpg|''"Shemar says hi to a "few" fans on the set of #criminalminds 7x05!"'' CM Writers Twitter August 25, 2011 BTS-TG-T082511c.png|''"You wanna talk powerful dork…"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 25, 2011 BTS-TG-T082511d.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 25, 2011 BTS-TG-T082511e.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 25, 2011 BTS-LA-T082911.jpg|''"Cute huh...."'' Linda De Andrea Twitter August 29, 2011 BTS-SW-T083011a.jpg|''"Writer Bruce Zimmerman and Director Anna Foerster on the set of #criminalminds 7x05, "From Childhood's Hour"."'' CM Writers Twitter August 30, 2011 BTS-TG-T083011a.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 30, 2011 BTS-TG-T083011b.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 30, 2011 BTS-TG-T083011c.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 30, 2011 BTS-TG-T083011d.png|''"Rehearsal"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 30, 2011 BTS-JM-T083011.jpg|''"Visitors from France!!"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter August 30, 2011 BTS-TG-T083011e.png|''"Shmurf Mo'"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 30, 2011 BTS-SW-T083011b.jpg|''"That's a wrap on #criminalminds 7x05, "From Childhood's Hour". Look for it Wednesday, Oct 19th @ 9pm on CBS!"'' CM Writers Twitter August 30, 2011 BTS-RD-T083111.jpg|''"Day 1 of 8. #criminalminds"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter August 31, 2011 BTS-AF-T083111.jpg|''"Me and @rickdunkle on set"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter August 31, 2011 BTS-TG-T083111a.png|''"ROY G BIV"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 31, 2011 BTS-TG-T083111b.png|''"The gang's almost all here…"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 31, 2011 BTS-SW-T083111.jpg|''"Colin McGurk makes his television debut as Phinny in #criminalminds 7x06. Here he's pictured on the set w/ @JoeMantegna"'' CM Writers Twitter August 31, 2011 BTS-TG-T083111c.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 31, 2011 BTS-RD-T090111.jpg|''"Day 2 of 8. #criminalminds"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 1, 2011 BTS-AF-T0090111.jpg|''"@Vangsness made my morning!!!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter September 1, 2011 BTS-TG-T090111a.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 1, 2011 BTS-TG-T090111b.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 1, 2011 BTS-TG-T090111c.png|''"BAU"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 1, 2011 BTS-SW-T090111.jpg|''"Make-up artist @annafleiner touches up @ajcookofficial between takes on the set of #criminalminds 7x06, "Epilogue"."'' CM Writers Twitter September 1, 2011 BTS-JM-T090111a.jpg|''"only on a show about the FBI"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter September 1, 2011 BTS-JM-T090111b.jpg|''"You all know Rick Dunkle."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter September 1, 2011 BTS-TG-T090111d.png|''"It changed color today…"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 1, 2011 BTS-KV-T090111.jpg|''"This is my Hotch Rocket"'' Kirsten Vangsness Twitter September 1, 2011 BTS-TG-T090111e.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 1, 2011 BTS-TG-T090111f.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 1, 2011 BTS-TG-T090211.png|''"Hotchner desk, and yes, Garcia pens..."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 2, 2011 BTS-RD-T090211.jpg|''"Day 3 of 8. #criminalminds"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 2, 2011 BTS-SW-T090211.jpg|''"Writer @rickdunkle and guest star Sharline Liu who plays Dr. Stacey Carroll in #criminalminds 7x06, "Epilogue"."'' CM Writers Twitter September 2, 2011 Category:Real World Articles